


The Interviews

by CharismaticTako



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: 10 years in the future, Homophobic Slurs, Job Interviews, M/M, Married boys, just a bunch of f bombs, kylee don't wanna do this, maybe kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticTako/pseuds/CharismaticTako
Summary: Set 10 years in the future. Kim and Kylee are married and running the ranch together. They need to hire some new ranch hands. Kylee doesn't wanna.
Relationships: James Kimrick/Kyle "Kylee" Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly idea I had, and redmari suggested I write it. I haven't written fic since I was 16, so this was an interesting endeavor for me.

This was _absolutely not_ what Kylee wanted to be doing today.

It was fucking hot, he was fucking tired, it was only 9 in the fucking morning, and how the hell did Kim manage to fuck him into the mattress until 1 am and then wake up at 4:30 like it was nothing? He had been done with his morning feeding routine and come bursting into their bedroom at 8am, shouting for Kylee to wake his ass up. And now here Kylee sat at their kitchen table, extremely grouchy, eyes squinting sleepily ahead at nothing in particular, as Kim tried to cajole him into a better mood with coffee.

“It ain’t gonna fuckin’ work, asshole.” Kylee glared blearily at Kim’s hand as he set the mug down in front of him.

“Okay, then don’t fuckin’ drink it. I told you we had to do these interviews today-“

“The fuck does that have to do with me having to get up so damn early after being treated like a fuckin’ sex doll all night?! You DO know that I’m an actual person, right?” Kylee interrupted Kim’s explanation hotly, grabbing for the coffee. He took a giant, burning gulp of it, and he felt some of the grogginess leave him. But it wasn’t enough.

Ignoring Kylee’s complaints about their sex life (that he knew were always bullshit at this point), Kim instead put on a slightly hurt expression and said “You told me when we got married that you wanted to help run the ranch, and I wanted you to help me hire some new hands."

Kylee’s mouth set in a thin line, and he looked down at his hand on the table, and the silver ring that shone there on his ring finger. He first glared at it, as if it had offended him deeply, but he soon felt his expression softening into something he knew was super lovey and super gross. Kim’s gaze was boring into the top of his head, and he could feel his conflicting emotions (so annoying that I love this asshole) tightening around his chest. He couldn’t argue, even though the deep running desire to do so was bubbling up in him. It was true: when he had decided to marry Kim, he had said he wanted to run the ranch as partners. Why in God’s name had he said that?

“Fine. But I want more coffee. And you’re taking me out for dinner tonight. And not to that fuckin’ hole in the wall barbeque pit you always just HAVE to go to.” Kylee waved his hand at his coffee mug in a gesture fit for a King waving off servants. If it fazed Kim, he didn’t show it. He just smiled ever so slightly and took the mug to refill it.

“Whatever you want, _princess_.”

* * *

At half past 10 Kylee was deep into his third cup of coffee and feeling just slightly less aggravated. He had gotten dressed at Kim’s insistence, and was now sitting on the sofa, watching Kim move the coffee table and one of the chairs around into what he guessed Kim thought was like a professional interview situation. There was a knock at the door, and Kim straightened up and went off to answer it, leaving Kylee to sulk about this whole business for just a few more minutes before he had to play nice. He could hear Kim and whoever-the-fuck talking in the doorway briefly, so he shook himself off, set his coffee down, and steeled himself.

The guy that followed Kim into the room was older, wearing jeans and an ugly plaid shirt, carrying his hat in his hands. Kim gestured for him to take a seat in the chair, and then gave Kylee a _look_ , which he interpreted to mean he should be introducing himself. He stood up, held out a hand, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kim got there first.

“This is my husband, Kylee. He runs things here with me, mostly works on the book keeping side of things. Kylee, this is Terry,” Kim didn’t seem to realize that he had just said something extraordinary, nor that Terry was now staring at Kylee’s hand as if it were diseased as Kylee stood there frozen in place dumbly.

Terry was clearly agitated, and Kylee was at a loss for words. He whipped his head up and looked at Kim in complete bewilderment, but Kim was staring at Terry, almost as if he were waiting for something. And he got it when Terry stood up stiffly.

“I didn’t realize ya’ll was a bunch of fags here. Ya’ll keep this damn job.” Was all he said, before quickly leaving the room. The front door banged, and Kim shut his eye and nodded to himself.

Kylee didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really have any problems telling any and everyone about his sexuality or his relationship status (because who wouldn’t want to let everyone know they had bagged a hot hung cowboy?) but this was just something he hadn’t really planned on dealing with today. He was already really annoyed by the simple fact that he was being forced into doing these interviews with Kim, but if he was also going to have to listen to ugly asshole bigots slinging slurs at them it just made it even worse. Before he could bitch about it, however, there was another knock on the door, and Kim was off to let the next prospective ranch hand in.

This repeated 3 more times, with varying degrees of ‘ya’ll are nasty faggots’ being thrown around. When the last guy had finished shouting “are you fucking shitting me with this?” and storming out of their house, Kylee had had enough. He put his hands on his hips and glared daggers at Kim.

“What in the fuck are you _doing,_ you damn asshole? You think it’s fuckin’ funny making me sit here and listen to a bunch of homophobic dickholes being disgusted by our relationship? I didn’t even want to fuckin’ _do_ this today, FUCK!” He threw his hands up and then dropped himself onto the couch dramatically, narrowing his eyes up at his stupid husband.

“Oh? So you would rather just hire one of those dickholes without knowing? Come on, seriously, Ky. Who the fuck on this ranch doesn’t know we’re married? You wanna just bring some possibly homophobic ass on without testing them out first? So what, you can get punched in the face again?”

Again, Kylee couldn’t argue. He fucking hated it when Kim was right. Dealing with all those assholes had made his fighting instincts flare up, though, so he sat up and spat “That was fucking years ago and I’m in charge now. Y’know that would never happen again, fuckin’ ugh…”

Kim was standing in front of him with arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, a look of mild amusement on his face. “You’re in charge, huh? Then why am I doing this shit? You can take the last two interviews, boss.” And on that note, Kim turned and walked out of the room quickly, else Kylee see him fighting back his laughter and clue in to the fact that he wasn’t actually angry.

Kylee dropped his head into his hands and gave his hair a sharp tug in frustration.

“fucking great… “ he huffed. He knew damn well that the quickest way to annoy Kim was to challenge his authority, which was why he had said what he did. He had just wanted to piss him off a little, and it had completely backfired. Now he was stuck here doing the last two interviews.

The next interview had gone slightly better. Without Kim there to introduce him as his husband, they had actually gotten through all the pertinent questions. But Kylee was loathe to admit Kim was right about hiring homophobic assholes, so he had still brought up his and Kim’s relationship while explaining the ins and outs of the job. While not nearly as angry as the previous interviewees, this one had still been very obviously put off by being informed that his bosses were a couple of homos. He had, however, had the good grace to politely explain that he didn’t think the job suited him after all, and Kylee had seen him out with a dull goodbye at the door. It was pretty clear from the beginning that most people that would apply for this job would probably not be so open to having gay husbands in charge. That didn’t really bother Kylee much. All the employees at the ranch had pretty readily accepted them when he had finally convinced Kim to come out, but they had all been friends before, and he couldn’t imagine they would have just turned Kim away because of that. These guys he was interviewing were strangers and had no reason to accept things they usually found distasteful.

A knock at the door startled Kylee out of thought, and, telling himself this was the last one and probably just as futile as all the others, he grudgingly opened the door. This one was younger than him, maybe early 20s, and looked nervous.

“Hey, I’m Kylee Kimrick. You must be… Chris?” Kylee nodded in greeting and gestured for Chris to follow him into the house. He led him over to Kim’s little interview set up, offered the chair to him, and sat himself down heavily on the couch. Tired of all the bullshit fake pleasantries he had been forced to endure all day, Kylee launched into a description of the job with no preamble. Chris listened intently, answering where he should, and Kylee found out that he was 22, had moved to Texas from Montana (too fucking cold), and had worked on a horse ranch up there since he was 15.

He could feel Chris staring at him as the interview wound down, and he figured he must look kind of weird doing interviews for ranch hands. His skunk striped hair and tattoos, the eye makeup and ‘edgy’ black clothes, were not exactly conducive to the life of a cowboy.

“I usually work behind the scenes doing the bookkeeping and ordering and sales. My husband James is the big boss. I’m just doing interviews today.” Kylee thought this was a good way to explain his appearance and test this guy’s tolerance at the same time. He was only a little shocked when Chris just nodded in understanding. “So if you decide to work here, my husband will be your actual boss.” Kylee tried again. Maybe this guy hadn’t heard it the first time.

“So is your husband going to come introduce himself, or is he making you make all the tough decisions today?” Chris smiled in a way that told Kylee he definitely didn’t care about cowboy husbands but probably thought Kim was rude for not meeting with his prospective employees. And as if on cue, Kim chose that moment to come back into the house, shouting as he stomped toward the living room.

“If you want me to take you to dinner, you better get your fuckin’ sexy ass read…y….ah…” He stopped at the entrance to the room, staring at Chris, who was staring right back at him. Kylee watched them with wide eyes, lips pressed tightly together. But then Kim blushed, and Kylee exploded with laughter, and Chris looked at both of them and laughed too. Kim rubbed his face with his hand and sighed, willing away his embarrassment as Chris stood up and offered his hand in greeting.

“I’m Chris, and you must be the husband, James?” Kim shook his offered hand.

“You can call me Kimrick. I didn’t realize we still had an interview…” Kim was sweating a little, face still flushed, and he looked to Kylee for an explanation.

“Oh yeah. I decided to hire him, so it’s running a little long.” Kylee beamed at his husband, and Kim narrowed his eye, bending over close to Kylee and hissing into his ear,

“You can’t just hire someone without me!”

“But you said I’m the boss, babe!” and now Kim was REALLY blushing, and Chris cleared his throat, causing Kylee to pause in his admiration of Kim’s adorable embarrassed face and look over to him. “Oh, right, soo… You can start tomorrow right? Come by in the morning and we’ll get everything signed and then I’ll hand you off to Kimrick!” He jumped up and started ushering Chris out of the room and toward the door. “It was really great to meet you, sorry my husband is so unprofessional. See ya tomorrow!”

“Right, tomorrow then.” And Chris nodded toward Kim, who was walking up behind Kylee, before allowing Kylee to shoo him out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Kylee found himself slammed against it, Kim pressing his full weight against him from behind. He leaned in and practically growled a warning into Kylee’s ear.

“Ky…what the hell was that?”

Kylee shivered and pressed both his palms against the door, trying to push off but unable to budge because of Kim’s weight on him. “It was a fucking interview that YOU told me to take care of, and I found someone who didn’t cry about us being fags, so I hired him. Get your alpha male ass off’a me now!” He squirmed between Kim and the door, and Kim slid his arm around his middle, hand resting right below his navel. He dropped his head forward and pressed his forehead into the door, and Kim pressed right up against his ass, grinding a bit. And damnit, even though he wanted to be mad, he couldn’t stop the stupid hopeful whimper that escaped him. But as soon as he let himself get a little excited, Kim was releasing him and stepping away.

He spun around quickly, ready to be angry all over again, but the anger melted as Kim cupped his face in both hands, kissed him sweetly on the mouth, and said “Good job. Now go get your sexy ass ready for dinner.”

And really, he was glad that Kim had immediately walked toward the stairs after that, because the dopey smile he couldn’t fend off was definitely disgusting.


End file.
